blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Isaiah And Shred's Adventures! Ep.4- Chillin'
Isaiah:*smirks* Necko:What? Isaiah: Something That I'm gonna let out... now. *smacks Eva on the butt* BOOTY CALL! Eva:Quit it! Apallo: Yo Some one want a booty call!? Eva:SHUT UP! Necko:So what are we gonna do today? Isaiah:*Shrugs* Eva:I'am out!*Warps away* B;uray:Hey guys. Isaiah: Hi, the guy who pratically threatened to kill my cousin Gina and was supposedly killed by Erik... Bluray:Well I'am glad she isn't here she is weird... Isaiah: Look who's talking! Once you were reformed as POOP! Bluray:SO was Erik ya know I'am donw argueing here i just wanted to come over. Isaiah: Erik practically murdered you... you're happy you survived. *goes to sleep* Bluray:Ok so what do we do? Axel:I'AM GOINZ TO TEH BK!lulz. Eva:I guess. Necko:I WNAT CHICKEN FRIES double lulz. Bluray:Ok I'll go. Shred: You don't HAVE to leave... and Necko, now you've got me hungry, dude. Necko:Sorry Bluray & Eva:*Leave* Axel:I know just--Where are Bluray and Eva? Necko:They bailed on ya dude! Apallo: Eva! You keft you thingie Eva:Keft you thingie?TALK ENGLISH! Isaiah:*wakes back up and follows Eva and Bluray* I wonder how Kris is doing. Isaiah:*sighs* Eva:What? Isaiah: Kris! *runs up to her and hugs her* Eva:Ok I'am going back home to the others (At SHred and Others) Necko:*Sleeping* Shred: Wake up, Dung head. Necko:WHat? Kris: I made food. eaat and get off me Necko:*Thought*They don't treat Axel like this... -_- Axel:... Kris: *changes clothes into eating clothes nECKO:*gOES BACK TO SLEEP* Isaiah:*backs away * Axel:What? Isaiah: She said get off of her. What am I- a goon? Bluray:*Enters door with Eva* Kris: SIT DOWN NOW *pullsout gun* Bluray & Eva:O.O Kris: SIT! Now we were goingto watch Dark Blood BUT! Zaya and the others failed to come to the studio! Isaiah: No, no I didn't. they failed. On me. Kris: *plays video* Karma Camellon is you punishment! Bluray & Eva:O.O *Warp out* Necko:Aw crap! *Jumps outwindow and bailes* Kris: Kidding. You all will watch animes from 2002 to 2007 Necko:*Crawls away bleeding* Kris: *stops him by sitting on him* Necko:*Spin dashes her off and runs away*WATCH IT WITH ISAIAH! Axel:What are they screaming for? Kris: Sigh. Ok Bluray and Eva Appear *they warp in* Bluray:What is it? Kris: Im leavinf Zaya..... becuase his house isnt worth crap. Isaiah:*murmurs* Get lost, bitch... Kris: I didnt mean it honey-bun it's just you live in the g.h.e.t.t.o. an dthat means i gotta go an di found a nice mansion for us. Isaiah: I like where I live now. Eva:Nothings wrong besides the fact we were stupid enough to lock the fridge... Isaiah: Yeah...*points to shred* Shred: Eh? Kris: And im pregent! Your Getto ass needs to nove now\ Isaiah: What'd you call me? (She started out as a cute girl, and evolved into a bitch...) (it's th ghetto it got to her) Kris: Im sorry but i dont *cries* Isaiah: Suck it up, there's nothing to cry about. Eva:I think we really have a reason to go now Huh SHtred Bluray?s Shred: Hell yeah. EVa;*Warps them out* Shred: She's such a spoiled, aggorant bitch, I hope they never get engaged with each other. Bluray:They probably won't. Shred: Yeah, by tomorrow, they'll probably break up. Eva:Lulz... Shred: Aw well... Bluray:Yeah so what do we do while we wait? Shred: See how much bitching Kris does to Isaiah in a day? bLURAY:Yeah Kris: IM PREGNENT! I HAVE MOOD SWINGS! YOU ASS! Isaiah: You know what? We're through. Get the fuck out my house. Eva:*Warp her to lava pit* :) Happy guys? Isaiah: FUCK YES!!! I hope she burns with her Embryo! Axel:Wait, so Cortex and N brio...EVREYTHING I KNOW IS A Eva:*Slaps in face*SHut up.Lets go back inside... Isaiah: And that's no crying shame, she deserved it... Kris: Nope and IM NOT SPOILED HAVENT YOUVE SEEN A PREGENT WOMAN BEFORE!? Lunas: Hey she's my niece. Dont dot his to her or she will sue you for money fi u break up with her. And if Apallo found out...... Apallo: About what? Isaiah: Oh. My. God. Please, get the fuck out and don't come back. We're through. Kris: _cries- Im sorry. Im sorry. Apallo: Dude. Take her back. The only other thing she cares about is you. If you cant handel you woman being pregent then. Yea Kris: Then i will have no other thing to live for! Apallo: Guys she might be bratty but rememer she has done stuff for allof us. and if you dont be nice to her then you woildent want to see her mother. Apallo: Isaiah. Dont do this. Kris: _begs- pleeese take me back i'll try to cool down please please. Isaiah: *snorts* Fine. But this is the final reasort. Don't blow it for you this time. Kris: -kisses feet- Thank You master thank you. i am you servent-kisses feet- Apallo: And if you hurt her,..... Isaiah: And if I hurt her what? Apallo: You know. Isaiah:*Pfft* You can't beat me, especially elementally. Apallo: In case you have forgoten, I can controll Light too. And i was given the gift of the 7 elemental MobiGods. And were evenly matched any way. And im talking baout the tape -holds tape- Isaiah: What? Well, with all my elements, combined, water, lightning, ice, ki, physic and poison, I can't beat ye? Or vice versa? Apallo: Wanna try it besides ki, 3 out of those i can controll using this new gift ???: YO! SHUT UP! Apallo: And if i dont? Axel:I'll beat you all with my *Digs in Pocket*DUCT TAPE! :) Just Kidding..Continue. ???: I'd fuck you two up! (That's Jason.) Axel:O.O' Jason: What? I've been hiding. Heh. Axel:Apallo stop trying to fight today is our day off. Apallo: Meh Kris: Master im having twins. Bluray:*Face palm* (How old is Isaiah in this) Category:Episodes